1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack for a switching cabinet.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of requirements are imposed on a rack of a switching cabinet, all of which must be met by the cross-sectional shape of the employed frame pieces. Frame pieces that deviate in cross-sectional shape of the vertical frame piece can be used in the region of the lower or upper frame. A wide variety of fastening possibilities aligned in several directions are required precisely in the vertically aligned frame pieces of the rack. Optimal strength, preferably torsional rigidity must also be achieved with the least possible material cost for the frame pieces and simple manufacture of the frame piece must nevertheless be possible. Also, in the region of the vertical outside corner edges of the rack sufficient free space must be present to mount the hinge flap of a cabinet door and to form and accommodate sealing elements for the side walls or cabinet back wall being mounted.
A number of frame pieces are known for the rack of a switching cabinet that partly meet the mentioned requirements, but do not offer a satisfactory solution in all respects. Frame pieces designed as open hollow sections perform much more poorly than closed hollow sections.